realityshowfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Reality Show Fan Fiction Wiki
About this wiki This wiki is devoted to reality show fan fiction that I have been writing over the years. I hope to be including summary of episodes; different shows and seasons, and characters I've created. Big Brother Big Brother is my first fan fiction series, unfortunately, the first four seasons, I have no files for, but I do have the fifth. Seasons The Original Series Big Brother 1: Big Brother 1 Big Brother 2: Big Brother 2 Big Brother 3: Big Brother 3 Big Brother 4: Files have been lost, no information Big Brother 5: Big Brother 5: All Stars The Revival Series Big Brother 6: Big Brother 6 Big Brother 7: Big Brother 7 Cancelled Survivor This is my next fan fiction. I'm almost done with Big Brother, so I've decided to start updating season 1. Seasons Season 1: Survivor Maldives Season 2: Survivor Bali Season 3: Survivor Laos Season 4: Survivor Greece Season 5: Survivor Peru Season 6: Survivor Canary Islands Season 7: Survivor Nauru (All Stars) Season 8: Survivor Tasmania Season 9: Survivor Hawaii Season 10: Survivor South Africa (Second Chances) Season 11: Survivor Brazil Season 12: Survivor Morocco Season 13: Survivor New Guinea (Fans vs Favorites) Season 14: Survivor French Polynesia Season 15: Survivor Venezuela Season 16: Survivor Myanmar (All Stars II) Season 17: Survivor Botswana Season 18: Survivor Marshall Islands (Second Chances II) All Stars 20 Contestants were chosen to compete again in season 7, which took place in Nauru. Second Chances 6 Contestants were chosen to compete once again in season 10, which took place in South Africa. Fans versus Favorites 10 Contestants were chosen to compete in season 13, which took place in New Guinea. All Stars II 20 Contestants were chosen to compete again in season 16, which took place in Togo. Surviving Big Brother A Survivor/Big Brother crossover that I made a long time ago. Seasons Season 1: Surviving Big Brother: Borneo Season 2: Surviving Big Brother: Australia Season 3: Surviving Big Brother: Africa Surviving Big Brother Revamped A revamped version of the above concept. Seasons Season 1: Surviving Big Brother- Borneo The Glass House A new game based on the new tv show. Discontinued. Seasons Season 1: The Glass House Total Drama Island Based on the animated TV series. I doubt that I will continue this, it was too large of a show and difficult to convert to a real life format. Seasons Season 1: Total Drama Island Online Reality Games Some pages I've made for survivor ORG's I've been played. 'Surv' Series Season 1: Survivor: Philippines Season 2: Season 3: Survivor: Caramoan Season 4: Survivor: Blood vs Water Zach's Big Brother Season 1: Big Brother: A Greek Tragedy Top Celebrity Model Season 1: TCM 1 Random.Org Games A random.org blog series I do via tengaged.com! Seasons Season 1: Big Brother UK Season 2: Big Brother UK 2 Season 3: Big Brother USA Season 4: Big Brother Duos Season 5: Big Brother Coaches Season 6: All Stars 1 Season 7: Capture Season 8: The Duel Season 9: Whodunnit Season 10: The Glass House Season 11: I Love Money Season 12: All Stars 2 (Heroes vs Villains) Season 13: The Amazing Race Season 14: Capture 2 Season 15: Endurance Season 16: Big Brother Pairs Season 17: The Amazing Race 2 Season 18: All Stars 3 Season 19: Second Chances Season 20: Super Stars Season 21: Big Brother UK 3 Season 22: Big Brother UK 4 Conquest A series inspired by Survivor. Currently on Season 48, with seasons being documented on Google Documents. Seasons Season 1: Conquest: Brazil Season 4: Conquest: Morocco Season 5: Conquest: Costa Rica WIP Season 8: Conquest: Ivory Coast WIP Season 12: Conquest: Fiji (Heroes vs Villains) WIP Season 23: Conquest: Vanuatu (Unfinished Business) WIP Season 29: Conquest: Kakadu WIP Season 30: Conquest: Tocantins WIP Season 33: Conquest: Baja (Fans vs Favorites II) WIP Season 36: Conquest: Guatemala WIP Season 37: Conquest: Vietnam (Blood vs Water IV) Season 42: Conquest: Kiribati (Blood vs Water V) WIP Season 43: Conquest: Seychelles (Fans vs Favorites III) Season 44: Conquest: Philippines (Battle of the Titans) WIP Season 47: Conquest: Hainan Season 48: Conquest: Mozambique Season 49: Conquest: El Salvador WIP Category:Browse